


Goodbyes Are Just New Beginnings.

by casmyangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Kisses, M/M, Nope gotta kill my babies, Tears, Why Did I Write This?, Why can't I be normal and just write porn, frick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casmyangel/pseuds/casmyangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean hold Castiel in his final moments.  </p><p>I'm sorry, I suck at summaries. X.X</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbyes Are Just New Beginnings.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first fan fiction that I've ever posted. I hope you guys like it and feel free to comment below!

Breathing was becoming harder...

Fear coursing through his veins...

How could he let this happen? He was Dean Fucking Winchester. He's the man that saves lives. He's the man that fought alongside his brother during the apocalypse. He saved the world god knows how many times.

So Why?...

Why can't he save the angel laying in front of him?

Why can't he seal the hole in the angels abdomen and bring him back to the Bunker?

Why was Sam watching him with tears flowing down his cheeks, clutching the dying angels hand?

Why was that said angel looking at him like he was the only one in the room?

 

"Dean..." He rasped, his breathing becoming more and more shallow. Why couldn’t I talk? I wanted to yell his name and run to him. I wanted to hold him and tell him I was gonna help him and fix him, but I couldn’t move. I couldn’t speak. I continued to look at the bleeding man on the ground with pain. The Church's windows rattling in the background.

Castiel began coughing and sputtering, some of his grace seeping out of his body. Sam clutched the man's hand tighter as he tried to help him sit up.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, confusion and pain swimming in those hazel green orbs. "Why are you just standing there?"

"D-Dean" Castiel repeated, stronger this time. Those brilliant blue eyes watching him, searching him.

"C'mon Cas...just heal like you always do.." Dean mumbled, forcing himself to look back at the man.

"I can't...the blade...the blade made too deep of gash. I'm losing my grace" That’s when Dean finally took control of his body again. "Damnit Cas, isn't there another angel we can call that we can take its grace?" Castiel shook his head weakly. The older Winchester took a few shaky steps forward and fell forward onto his knees. "I don't wanna kill another one of my broth-" "I don’t want you to die!" The  
man's body shook. "I don’t give a damn about those sonsofbitches, I want you Cas...I need you" The brunette raised his head, tears collecting in the corners of his eyes.

 

The stab wound in the angel was beginning to shine brighter and brighter, it shone underneath his skin. There wasn’t much time left for Castiel and they all knew it. They had to say their goodbyes...

 

Dean crawled forward and pulled Castiel against him. Cas laid against the man's left arm, head on his shoulder. "Maybe God will bring you back again" he desperately tried again, tears finally falling. The angel only shook his head. "My end..." He takes a deep shuttering breath. "Has come...I've fulfilled my duty...as heaven's soldier." He  
gave a small smile. "In that time, I have created a bond with you two. You taught me how to be human. How to survive. You were there to guide me."

"Why wouldn't we?" Sam murmured. "You saved Dean from Hell, You saved me and took my place at the Hospital, You’ve saved so many lives and changed ours." Sam bowed his head as his body shook. "You have no idea how much we care about you"

"Man, You saved my ass I don’t know how many times" Dean held the man in his arms tighter, mindful of the flesh wound. Castiel smiled brightly at them both.

"I guess...since this is the only time I can say it..." Dean clenched his eyes shut and took a deep breath, calming himself.

"Dean..?" Sam looked at his brother curiously. Dean ignored him as he laid his eyes on the blue eyes angel cradled in his arms. "Cas...You mean everything to me...You are my family. You and Sam are all I have  
left. I'm about to lose you as well..." He trailed off, looking unsure if he wanted to finish what he started. He felt movement from Castiel. He looked down only to have the angel smile lovingly. "I know... and I return those same feelings Dean Winchester." Dean's heart clenched as  
he dropped his head.

"Took you guys long enough..." Sam laughed solemnly. "Too bad it took Cas getting stabbed..." Dean let out a soft laugh. "As long as it happens, then it doesn’t matter how long it takes." Castiel murmured out. "Haven't I told you I don’t do chick Flick mom-" Dean was cut off by a pair of lips pushing against his. As quickly as it had started it  
ended and Cas pulled away. Sam smiled at the two. "Cas..." Dean smiled and Castiel returned it.

 

Castiel suddenly balled up his body. He was about to blow his vessel. He was gonna die. He didn’t wanna die anymore. "DEAN!" Castiel yelled fearfully as he tried to move away from the Winchester so he wouldn’t burn him. Sam immediately stood up and backed up, his back hitting a  
wall as he watched the scene unfold in front of him.

"DEAN! MOVE AWAY!" Sam cried out.

"NO! HE'S NOT GONNA GO THROUGH THIS ALONE!" Dean was Scared. He didn’t know what to do. He just held onto the angel in his arms and hoped that he wouldn’t be burned to death.

"DEAN!" Castiel cried out again. He looked fearful as he watched Deans face.

"Shhh...I've got you angel..."

 

Bright light filled the Church as Castiel exploded inside of the vessel that was once James Novak. His screams echoed off the walls as Dean mirrored them. Castiel's wing burning into the right side of his body. The smell of burning flesh assaulted the brother's nostrils as Sam ran to his brother. Sam grabbed Dean and immediately let go at the shriek that Dean let out. Dean began ripping at his chest to rid of the shirt when he heard Sam's startled gasp. Part of Castiel's wing imprinted into Dean's chest. The scar angry and bleeding. The older Winchester looked down at the body that used to be Castiel. The eyes burned out and slightly charred.

"Cas..." Dean whispered.

"He's gone.."

 

A Few Weeks Later

 

Dean stood alone inside his room at the Bunker. He stood in front of the full body mirror as he inspected the scar. He gently traced the outline of the wing. This was his reminder. This was his chance to live life like Cas would've wanted. They gave him a Hunter's funeral and burned his body. Dean didn’t know how long he stayed there watching the last remains of Cas go. It wasn't until Sam and Garth came out and took him inside to eat.

"You about ready Dean?" Sam called out.

"Yeah!" He took a deep breath and looked at that scar one last time before buttoning his shirt.

Time to go to their first case.

**Author's Note:**

> I might have a part 2 but I'm not sure. If you guys would like one please let me know!


End file.
